WICKED
by Pain e Panic
Summary: ...Wayne Independent Clinic for Kid with [Esoteric Dexterity] Emotional Disorder. Thomas knows what he saw.He moved the damn mug, and without touch it, thank you very much. [...]But apparently his capacity has gotten stage fright, and even if he tried to show his power to his mum in multiple occasions, he always failed.
1. Thomas

So, I really enjoyed the different mental institution AU ff, but also the powers ones, and I decided to mix everything...

I do not own Maze Runner. I will not gain anything from this story apart for the gratification of the reviews. (please feel free to enrich my reviews-based happiness)

* * *

 _Subject: Thomas Edison_

 _Diagnosis: Schizotypal [Telekinetic]_

 _Schizotypal personality disorder is a personality disorder characterized by a need for social isolation, anxiety in social situations, odd behavior and thinking, and often unconventional beliefs. [Telekinesis, is the psychic ability allowing a person to influence a physical system without physical interaction, i.e. touching it.]_

Thomas knows what he saw. He moved the damn mug, and without touch it, thank you very much. It slided, smoothly, ten centimeter on the coffe table, coming closer when he reached out for it. It wasn't the first time that something like that happened. But then, again, apparently his capacity has gotten stage fright, and even if he tried to show his power to his mum in multiple occasions, he always failed.

And maybe he wasn't able to convince his mum he got superpower, but apparenly he manage to convince her that he was a weirdo, and so they started this fancy tour of psychologist and psychiatrist all over the state, and couple of the adjacent ones.

Now, after a month, what he gain from that shows is a diagnosis of schizotypal personality disorder, not as bad as schizophrenia but still far away form cool. "People with this disorder frequently misinterpret situations as being strange or having unusual meaning for them; paranormal and superstitious beliefs are not uncommon." The last doctor said. And then he, the doctor, gave them an address of a clinic specialized in this kind of problem, if someones could help Thomas they will do it, he said.

So, here they are, after a month,in front of the gates of the Wayne Independent Clinic for Kid with Emotional Disorder. Black, wrought iron gates, connected to a black, wrought iron fences that encircle what looks like a topiary maze. In the middle of the maze, the main building, a white victorian house that looks way too peaceful and too quite and way way too white to match Thomas' feelings and expectations.

Yes, Thomas says to himself, it's a mental hospital, after all, it should be black and scaring.

Thomas was expecting the Arkham Asylum from Batman, probably.

Anyway, his mum is pushing him in, and everything is a blur after that. In no time they speak with the doctor, that is also the director of the clinic, an energetic, blond woman in her late fifty, and soon he's checked in and his mum is kissing him goodbye.

Then the nurse is leading him in his new room. He will have to share it with two other guys, she said. She opens the door, and moves to let him in.

The first thing he notice is the smell of burnt.

Then he notice the asiatic guy, taller than him and muscular, and with dark hair that defy gravity.

The guy looks apologetic "I'm sorry Greenie, looks like I just set fire to your bed".

"..."

"Really Minho? Again?" is the defeated comment from the nurse behind Thomas.

Oh, great, how should Thomas going to survive to this place?


	2. Minho

_Subject: Minho Park_

 _Diagnosis: Pyromaniac [Pyrokinesis]_

 _Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which individuals repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires, in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification._

 _[Pyrokinesis is a psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind]_

.

As nurse Brenda changes the burned sheet, Minho takes his time to check out the new guy. The brunette is almost tall as Minho, lean but not too skinny, with cheeks dotted by moles and piercing blue eyes.

The newcomer seems a nice guy, but he's looking at Minho with this deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, and Minho feels so sorry for the little bed accident.

So, as Brenda leaves, Minho starts to apologize: "I'm sorry Greeine, it's just, do you know, sometime you cannot restrain yourself…"

But before the brunette could ask the questions that are dancing on his face, the door thrusts open again, and a skinny, blondish guy all but stumble inside. Count on his roommate, Newt, to make an entrance like this.

The blonde drops a grocery bag on the closest bed, spreads out his arms and yells "happy birthday Min!"

The new guy's face is priceless, it's like he just realized he is surrender buy lunatics. But hey, this is officially an asylum…

Anyway, Minho got bigger problems than a clueless newbie. As a clingy roommate. "Newt, Newt, my birthday will be next month, you know?…"

"Oh!" it's the puzzled and eloquent answer of the blonde.

Newt steps back, opens the grocery bag and looks in it. "Mmm", he says, "right…" and then, completely out of the blue, he turns towards the new guy with spread out arms and he hugs him with a "Welcome Tommy!".

The newbie's eyes are as big as saucers, and as Minho starts thinking that he should save the poor boy, Newt releases him.

"Newt, stop scaring the newbie"

"But Minho, he is so cute! And his powers, she is going to love them!"

"What?" "Who?" Minho and the Greenbean, Tommy, say together.

They look each other, than the newbie starts again "what do you know about my power?" "More interesting than that, who is the one that is going to love them?" Minho interrupts again.

"Oh, come on! The girl with skin 'white as pearls' and silky 'tar black hair' and 'perfect pink lips'? She will love that little trick of yours with the flying origami bird"

Minho knows he should be used to Newt being Newt, but some time the blonde make even less sense than usual… But, anyway, he's Newt, so Minho sighs and, turning to the new guy, he asks: "Do you know a girl with black hair and perfect pink lips?"

Tommy seems even more clueless than before "white as pearls skin and silky tar black hair" he repeats to himself.

"Oh, are you talking about Teresa? yeah, she's nice" Newt interrupts them smiling and nodding.

"Newt, you are making less sense that usual, you know?" Minho sighs out, and Newt pouts at that "Min, you are so mean, you will not have cake!"

"Cake?" But Newt is already taking something out of the grocery bag. It's a nice chocolate cake with a white chocolate script that reads "Welcome here Thomas!".

He puts the cake on the bed, and takes a can of Pepsi out of the bag and hands it to Minho. The asian turns to hand it over to Thomas, but Newt stops him "Tommy prefers SevenUp" and he puts said soda in the Greenie hands.

"How do you manage to get this stuff?" Minho is amazed the food they can take in WICKED is strictly controlled, and even if not, they are to allowed to leave the structure, leave alone go to the city for shopping.

"If we want to believe in the doctors, then we are all bloody lunatics and Jorge, you know the new male nurse, he accepted to run errands in exchange of the name of a horse that will not win the race and that will not allow him gain enough money for buying that little house where, in five years from now, his first son will be born. Maybe Jorge is even crazier than us…"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" is the exasperate interruption from Thomas.

"First one of you burnt my bed, then the other one started to speak rubbish! And WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY POWERS?!"

"Woah there, Greenie, slim it… First of all, I'm Minho, and this shuck face is Newt. I, we, can immagine how do you feel, we were in the same situation not too long ago.. You know, I'm really sorry for your bed, but I got this power, or well, somedays looks more like a curse really, but anyway, sometimes I feel this power gather inside me, and when I release it, thing just start to burn. No one believed me when I said that I didn't phisically start the fire, that I didn't touch the object at all, for them I have a 'impulses to deliberately start fires' the problem is... I… I set thing on fire with my mind…"

"What?"

"It's like when you move thing with your mind, but he burn them instead of move them" It's Newt's contribute.

"How do you know what I can do?"

"Because you told me, three or maybe two days in the future. Because, yes, I can see the bloody future. Welcome to the Wayne Independent Clinic for Kid with Esoteric Dexterity"


	3. Newt

_Subject: Newt Isaac _

_Diagnosis:_ _Schizophrenic [Precognition]_

 _Schizophrenia is a mental disorder often characterized by abnormal social behavior and failure to recognize what is real. Common symptoms include false beliefs, unclear or confused thinking, reduced social engagement and emotional expression, and lack of motivation, auditory hallucinations._

 _[Precognition, also called future sight, and second sight, is a psychic ability to see events in the future.]_

 _._

Newt is scared. He is overacting all chipper and excited to hide it, because otherwise, well he doesn't need his powers to know that Min will hovering over him as the mother hen he is.

He laughs and hugs both of them, and nods to whatever Min is saying to Tommy. But he's not listening to them.

No, what Newt in doing is try really hard, maybe too hard, to pretend that everything is fine. To pretend that in this room there are only one Minho and one Tommy. And only a party. Tommy welcome party, that is the real one. Or to say it better, the present one. The other party, the one that he is pretending to ignore, is happening on the other bed. The other Minho, he future one, is sitting on it, holding the cake that says "happy bday Min", and the future Tommy and Teresa are in front of him, cheering him.

Newt cannot see the future himself, but that is how his power works.

He's trying to hold on on the present, but is hard when Tommy and Teresa start to sing 'happy birthday'. Newt knows that he is slipping, that he needs to be grounded, to be reminded when is now, which is now.

He is going to ask Min, since the two of them helped each other in this kind of problem. He knows that the present one will help him. Minho is talking with Tommy about something, but he will not mind to help him... Right?

But then a third Minho appears.

His one is burning. Not only burning stuff around himself, but his own body. His t-shirt is on fire and is skin, oh good Lord, his skin is blistering in multiple points. Newt gasps, and reach out for Minho shirt, to try to remove the fabric from Minho and prevent more injuries.

He knew that it could happen, if the Asian teen doesn't dissipate his power, it would become explosive and very dangerous for Minho himself. And now this...

He barely noticed that Minho and Tommy froze at his first gasp, and now Minho is grabbing Newt's hands, that are mid air trying to remove the ignite fabric from his best friend body, but of course, he is the only one that can see that fabric, and that version on the taller guy. When the present Minho grabs his hands and put himself on Newt line of sights, he superimpose himself to his future self, and that destabilize the blonde enough to take another whine from him. His hands are softly touching Min's face as his sight is the sense he trust less.

Minho, the present one, the one with smooth uninjured skin, turn his face and press a soft kiss on Newt right hand. "Newt, are you with me?" Minho asks softly against his skin.

Newt's answer is another whine. "Newt, come back, that is the present, ok? We still in WICKED, and is Thomas' welcome party... Come on Newt.." Minho is pleading now.

"Is this now?" Newt asks after a moment, and Minho looks relieved for that.

"What's going on?" Is Tommy whispered question.

'Oh, bloody perfect', Newt thinks, 'I freak out the new guy in his bloody welcome party!'

"Don't worry greenie, Newt here just needs to be grounded. This shuck face should knows that he has to ask for help when his powers are overwhelming him, but no! He has to freak out everyone!" All the previous sweetness is disappeared from Minho now, and he looks angry...

"Slim it Minho, I'm fine now!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, shuck face!" Minho still grumpy, but he also pulls Newt in a fierce hug.

"Please, don't suppress your powers…" Is Newt soft plea from Minho's neck crook.

"You're welcome suck face, now: cake time?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and even more Lovinglolipop0402 and HB for reviewing.


	4. Teresa

_Subject:_ _Teresa Agnes_

 _Diagnosis:_ _Agoraphobia [Telepathy]_

 _Agoraphobia is an anxiety disorder characterized by anxiety in situations where the sufferer perceives the environment to be dangerous, uncomfortable or unsafe. These situations can include wide-open spaces, uncontrollable social situations, unfamiliar places, shopping malls, airports and bridges._

 _[Telepathy is the purported transmission of information from one person to another without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction]_

 _._

Everyone said that she is agoraphobic, that hearing all that voices in her head is just an excuse to avoid crowded places. No, is not, she can catch glimpses of other people thought, and in the crowded place that became unbearable.

So this new clinic they sent her, this WiCKED place, is empty enough and so is fine for her, even the cafeteria, that she was fearing most of all, contains only five people including the dinner ladies.

With such a small number she can manage to keep their voices to a low level, just ground noise.

Three more guys, all more or less of her age, are entering now, but she still manage to keep their thoughts out as well.

And then, the shorter of the three, the blonde one, leads the other two, a cute brunette and a physically fit asian guy, to her table. "Hi Teresa, how is going so far?" is the blonde greeting as he sit down in front of her.

"Sorry, do I know you?" is her answer, but the other two just burst out "so SHE is Teresa…" and they sit with them, the brunette on her same side of the table, the black-haired one near to the blonde.

"What?" she's even more confuse now, so she skim over their minds.

The Blonde guy, Newt, gives her a beginning of an headache, he knows her from a party she is did't partake yet, the bigger one, Minho, is just amused that Newt is messing with the timelines again, and the third one… the third one is the most surprising one. Explore his mind is like coming back home. Then he, the brunette, Tom, starts to talk "please, forgive Newt, in the last two weeks he gave me multiple headaches, but basically he can see the future, and sometime he forget that we cannot…"

Minho grins and Newt is ready for a retort, when a nurse approach their table.

"hey Vince" Newt recognize him, even if the guy is behind his back.

"Newt, is time for your therapy… And by the way, you're not suppose to use your power outside the test chambers!"

"Involuntary power, do you remember?" Newt answers standing.

Vince's hand go on Newt's back to stabilize and lead him. And in that moment, like a bolt, Teresa feels the second hand overwhelm of Newt's vision. She wasn't perusing him, in this moment, so what she's feeling is more like an empathic recognizing than a proper thought readings, but she can feel Newt's concern and fear for Minho wellbeing.

The sight might be a powerful one, as in a second Newt is crumpling to the ground, and Minho is pushing the nurse away as he grabs Newt in his arms.

And then the fire starts.

It's all around Minho and Newt as the black-haired one tries to revive the blonde in his arms.

"Minho, stop!" Tom yells, and a fire extinguisher gets detached from the wall and flights in Tom's hand.

But the fire extinguisher is not enough. And the flames are tighten the circle around them.

Teresa then tries something she never did before. She tried to communicate with Minho in his mind.

/Minho, Minho please stop!/

She fails, but then she tried Newt's head /Newt, please, Minho needs you help/ it's a long shot, but it's wort the effort. Newt, at least from what she can sees through the flames, is coming back to consciousness. Newt blinks and after Teresa mind is flooded with a litany of 'no no nonono, not already' and she assist as the blonde tries to remove Minho ignite t-shirt. The blonde hisses, for sure he's burning himself is this attempt.

Minho grabs Newt's hands, and the shorter one cries in pain, as both guys hands start to blister.

That wakes Minho from his trance.

He stands, and tries to put as much space as the flames let him between him and Newt. but the blonde is standing as well. "Minho, Minho, breath. I'm fine, you are fine, breath… Tommy, keep going with that bloody fire extinguisher"

And that's it. Minho and Tom works together and quell the fire.

Newt turn to another teenager in the cafeteria, a short guy with grey spot in his black hairs. "Clint, can you come here and take care of Minho's wounds?"

"No, take care of Newt, first"

"no bloody way, shuck face!"

As the shooting fight go on, Clint places his hands on both teenagers' shoulder, and the burns start to magically heal.

Teresa and Tom can just watch as Newt leaves with Vince and Minho all but run away from the room.

"This place… Is it this way all the time?" asks the girl.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"


	5. Jorge

_Subject: Jorge_

 _Role: Nurse_

 _Nursing is a profession within the health care sector focused on the care of individuals, families, and communities so they may attain, maintain, or recover optimal health and quality of life._

.

That looks like a lazy afternoon to Jorge.

The new girl, Teresa, and the new-ish boy, Thomas, are the only two people sitting in the common room today. She's folding origami cranes, with too much concentration, if you ask Jorge. He wonder for a moment if that helps her to relax and chill out or if she need it to keep the voices out of her head. Thomas is trying to imitate her, but his birds are terrible malformed, so he gives up. And then, he starts to make Teresa's birds levitate. Jorge knows he should stop the boy, his role as a nurse here in this room is prevent this kind of events to happen.

Then again, the nurses weren't able to stop Newt, nor Minho early this morning from using their power. Jorge feels sorry for Teresa, it's her first day here, and he knows that the show in the cafeteria was quite scaring. Overprotective Minho is quite dangerous with his powers.

As if summoned from his thoughts, Minho appears close to the nurses workstation at the entrance of the common room.

The asian boy is biting is lip anxiously, and checks, unsure, over the people in the common room. They are far enough that when Minho start to whisper they couldn't ear him. (even so, Jorge lazily wonder if Teresa will read the black-haired one thoughts). "the special trial… the one off-records that Rat-Man was recruiting for… can you put me into it?"

" _Muchacho_ , you refuse it two months ago, why you change your mind?"

"He said he can remove our power, or block them anyway…" Minho going on as he didn't ear the question.

"Minho, _Hermano_ …"

"You are not understanding me" Minho's voice became stronger even if still a whisper "I hurt Newt, and that is unacceptable. I need my powers gone, or he will still in danger with me"

"You know that is a experimental procedure, is not safe yet, you could never come back…" Jorge tries to reason with the boy, but the nurse knows how much Minho cares for the Brit, and if the asian boy is sure that that is for Newt wellbeing, Jorge will not be able to stop him.  
Indeed, Minho just stare at him, until Jorge gives up, "Fine, tomorrow morning I will have Vince to transfer you in the other facility. But _hermano_ , speak with Newt before that, he will freak out if you just disappear on him" and maybe he will convince you to stay, Jorge adds mentally.

Jorge is cooperating with Dottor Janson, aka Rat-Man for his rat-like face, but that doesn't mean that he likes him or the trial he's working on.

The purpose of this place should be understand why this guys got this powers, and not play god trying to remove them. But then again, people like Minho or Newt, they will never have a normal life till the have this powers.

Minho nods, and turns to go back to his room.

At the same time the alarm goes off on the Director Page studio.

Jorge runs to help, and he notice Minho running along with him "Newt was having therapy there" is the black-haired one explanation.

Jorge save is breath from saying stuff as 'you cannot come' or 'leave the professionals deals with it', Minho still scared and unstable, and the last thing that they needs is another fireworks.

They enter shoulder-to-shoulder in the therapy room, but they are late: Vince is pinning Newt on the ground as Brenda injects the blonde in the neck with a sedative.

The boy tries to struggle one last time, but Vince's huge mass keeps him in position. Jorge wonder how the Brit is even breathing beneath the other nurse weight.

Minho apparently is thinking the same thing as he steps in the room saying "release him, Vince, you will crush him…" and he starts to pull the man from his friend.

That is pretty irregular, and Jorge steps him to prevent Minho from getting punished for this. He wraps is arm around the asian boy waist and pull him away from his colleague "Slim it, hermano, you'll make thing worst"

"Nurse Jorge is right, Mr Park" Director Paige says slowly and lenient. Then she turn to Brenda "Please, go and grab a gurney, so that we can take Mr Isaac to his chamber"

"Don't worry Ma'am, I got it" Vince interrupt her, lifting Newt in bridal style. The blonde looks small and fragile in the man arms. The sedative is working, so the brit doesn't move in the embrace. His eyes are open but unfocused, and he just whine, murmuring something that sound like "min, please, no". Brenda at that glance the asian boy, then cups Newt face and hushes him.

At the same time Minho tighten his fists and shut his jaw. As Vince steps through the door, everyone follow him. But before Minho could exit, the Director stops him "Mr Park, a word, if you don't mind"

Minho nods, then he turns to face Jorge "now you see why I have to do that" he murmurs under his breath, then goes back to talk with the Doctor closing the door behind him.

Jorge stay still just in front of the closed door, sighing. He really likes Minho, and with Newt out for the count he will not be able to prevent the asian boy from going to the rat.

Newt will have his head for that.

* * *

for CheetahGirl9X9:

I freely use the telepathy as "Professor Xavier" power. For Newt, his power gives him vision and hallucination, as for schizophrenia, so he is not able to tell whats really from what's not.

Hope that make thing clearer for you and for the others -_-'

fortunately I'm not in school anymore (worst period of my life!) but eventually I wish you good grades as well!


	6. Brenda

Is Brenda's shift in the nurse station when Doctor Paige enters.

"Brenda, keep an eye on Mr Isaac. And… the anti-psychotics, is he taking them only in the morning?" at the affermative nod from the nurse she keeps going "Restart them for the evening from tomorrow. Also, let's restart the old anti-depressive, this new one is not being effective"

"Sure thing Doctor. Doc, what about Minho? I mean, Mr Park…"

"Mr Park volunteers for Doctor Janson program, he will be transfer tomorrow morning."

"Didn't you manage to convince him otherwise?" Usually Brenda doesn't take so much liberties with her superiors, let alone the overall director, but she really likes Minho and Newt, and their turbulent couple dynamic and she can't imagine how one could survive without the other.

As the director sighs heavily, the nurse realize she is not the only one to think that. "He's scared. Both him and Mr Isaac are being more affected by theirs power as of late, and if Mr Park believes some distance between the two of them is what he needs, we should respect this."

In Brenda's opinion, the doctor doesn't believe in what she's saying, but she already overstepped the boundaries, so she keeps it for herself.

She writes down the new therapy for Newt, and after she settles to scan the monitors. She got the night shift, and she's going to cover the morning one as well, since Gally called in sick for the week (he's the third nurse to succumb to the flu this month. Plus four patients. Probably they are just passing the virus each other in the whole building…)

She skims through all the screens, each one showing a different room. Everything seems quite tranquil, Vince and Jorge ended their rounds for the evening medication and the main lights are going to be turn down in half of hour. The secondary light will be on all night, to help nurses to check over the patients.

Her gaze goes back the room 5, Newt's and Minho's (and now Thomas') room.

The blonde is still under the influence of the tranquilizer, lying on his bed with eyes open but unfocused. Too many pillows proped him up as the asian boy keeps hovering around him.

Monitors don't get audio, so, when Minho starts to talk, she cannot resist to the temptation. She touched Teresa's arm one hour ago, so for another hour she will be able to copycat her telepathy.

She can feel Minho worries for Newt's wellbeing.

 _/Your vision are getting stronger and stronger, doctor Paige said is the stress… maybe you should restart yoga lessons… they help you to stay grounded…/_

 _/Minho, I don't think he can hear you/_

Brenda can feel the black-haired boy annoyed feeling for Thomas interruption

 _/Slim it, shuck face, do you think this is the first time that he's under that klunk?/_

Thomas murmurs an apology, and a guilty feeling set in Minho. Brenda knows that the asian boy feels guilty both for what he just said to is new roommate and for what happen to the older one.

The nurse sadly realizes that Minho is still shake from the event in the cafeteria, as the scene of Newt's blistering hands plays again and again in the pyrokinetist mind. Something catches fire, but Thomas is fast enough to cover it with his blanket that Minho doesn't notice that.

She watches, helpless, as the black-hair boy run softly his fingers over the healed skin of the blonde. Newt should be too heavy sedated to recognize him, but the precognitive boy stats humming a lullaby that Minho recognize. Newt should be too heavy sedated to act consciously, but Brenda reads in Minho the certainty that that song is for him, to sooth him.

She keeps watching as Minho wrap himself around Newt, and her heart sinks as she caught the last thought from Minho _/that could be the last time that I can hold him/_ before he falls asleep.

The morning after the powers she copied from Teresa are gone, but she doesn't need them to sighs when Vince enter in the room 5, and Minho kisses Newt forehead before going away with him.

If her heart wasn't broken yet, it breaks two hours later, when Newt wakes up. Even without mic or reading-mind powers, she knows he is calling for Minho, and Thomas is explaining him that he is gone. The rest of the day sights Newt sitting on the windowsill, silently crying. He's wearing an old hoodie Minho left there, multiple sizes bigger than the brit lit frame and he looks even more lean and fragile in it.

He keeps sulking for days, and only Thomas's and Teresa's insistence have him eating something.

* * *

A week later she is again at monitor duty in the nurse station. She again touched Teresa today, well, the girl touch her, thanking her for the pills with a feather-like kiss on Brenda's cheek.

She is glad for that now (ok, she was glad even before, but for different reasons) because looks like Thomas could be up to something. To be fair, in the last three days the air in the room 5 was filled with expectation. And then, as she watch, she sees the brunette grabbing Newt's hand, and going close to the door. A concentrate expression tight his cute face, and then the door unlock itself.

She knows that with all the scanner all around she is not suppose to use her powers, no one knows about them and she don't want to end up on the other side, but she also knows that during the night the patients get less control over their own powers, so that the scanner are often saturated in readings, and in this way useless.

She counts on that as she send a couple of directions in Thomas and Newt head _/wait before turn on left, Gally is there/_ or _/Jorge always leave the cafeteria emergency door unlocked/_. When they are almost out of reach, she send the last _/good luck boys, please bring Minho back!/_.  
And of course, she cannot avoid to report their escape, but that doesn't means that she have to do that now. Three hours lead should be enough for them.

* * *

 _Subject: Brenda_

 _Role: Nurse [Mimicry]_

 _Nursing is a profession within the health care sector focused on the care of individuals, families, and communities so they may attain, maintain, or recover optimal health and quality of life._

 _[Mimics evolve to share characteristics with another group, the models. Through touch, the mimic acquire and store that characterstics. The storage is limited in time, and doesn't allow coupling i.e. the acquisition of a second ability or power will delete the previous one]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Note:

for CheetahGirl9X9 : Mid school is bad, and high school is worst, but if you keep going, and ignore all those stupid bully that characterize those environment, I can guarantee that you will enjoy College so much! best period ever in my life! (cannot say the same about the PhD, worst period of my life, but I find the strength of quitting it and the panic attacks stopped, so I'm back to be fine now!).

So: professor Xavier is the old bold professor in the "X-Men" (Patrick Stewart). if you want we can say that Teresa Telepathy is mostly "mind reading" but with the possibility of "speaking in someone's mind" as well.

For Newt power, I'm strongly influenced by Aga on "Minority Report".

For Brenda's power, they are sort of inspired to Rogue for "X-Men", but adapted to my needs.

Minho's ones are from " _Firestarter_ ", a Stephen King's novel

Thank you for reading


	7. Gally

_Subject: Gally_

 _Role: Nurse [Sentinel]_  
 _Nursing is a profession within the health care sector focused on the care of individuals, families, and communities so they may attain, maintain, or recover optimal health and quality of life._  
 _[Sentinels are warriors with enhanced senses. Sentinels are at risk of sensory spikes, when one or more senses go out of control; or zone-outs, when they focus so hard on one sense that they totally lose the rest of them.*]_

.

Officially, Director Paige doesn't know anything about Gally's powers, Gally is sure of that. But then again, is not the first time that the doctor asks him to find someone that no-one else could find. So maybe Gally wasn't so good in hiding his powers as he thought.

He spoke with the director almost thirty minutes ago, and since that, after he'd stopped to the room 5 to pick Newt's scent, he's using his enhanced sense of smell for tracking of the blond patient through all his escaping journey.

In his humble opinion, this is all Thomas fault, and he would like to have some arrows to his quiver when he will go to the director asking for the brunette to be kicked out from WICKED. The boys there need to be protected, and Thomas is dangerous, he can feel it in his gut.

And then he finds them. They are in a park, Newt is sitting on a bench, with the greenie kneeling in front of him. Gally keeps his distance, and concentrate his enhanced hearing on the two patient.  
"Tommy, I lost him… I was sure I could follow Vince's tour to the other WICKED facility, but I keep loosing track of him…"  
"hush, take a deep breath… yes, this way… now, where had you seen him last time?"  
"He was here, in this spot, or better, he will be here in three days, or maybe four, to take Ben to the other facility… they will stop for buying two hot dogs on that cart, and they will eat them sitting on this bench… but even if I try to push it, I cannot see any further!" Newt hides his face in his hands, elbows on his thighs and overall defeated posture.  
"Ok, ok, we are in no rush, just try to relax, and let's see if it will come back to you, ok? it's like when you try to remember something, if you are too focused on that, you will never recover it, but as soon as you thing to something else, it will come back to you, I'm sure…"

"Minho is in danger, we cannot waste any time!…" The Brit's discomfort grows worst and worst at each word, and Gally braces himself for intervene, fingering to the syringe of tranquilizer in his pocket.  
"….You have no idea of what Rat-man his going to do to him!…" the blonde keeps saying as the nurse takes the first step closer  
"…It will be worst of what happened to Alby!…" Gally is almost out of the bushes he was hiding into,  
"… And… oh, there we are, Bloody shanks, they pass by the fountains…" the abrupt change of tone and topic freeze Gally on his track.  
"come on Tommy, I found them!"  
In Gally's opinion, something was off on Newt's tone, /he's pushing himself too hard, and that Slinthead of a greenie is not doing anything for helping…./ and Gally wonders if he should step in and stop them. But then again Newt was so distressed since the moment Minho left…  
And Gally didn't receive the clearance for the other facility, Janson's one, so he cannot lead them there to help the little blonde.  
So he resolves to just follow them, praying he will not regret this decision.

* * *

Gally wonders for the umpteenth time what's Newt is seeing. He's walking on the empty pavement, pulling along Thomas by his hand, and he's avoiding things, maybe people, that no one else can see. A then the blonde apologize to the thin air, and at that finally the useless greenie step in with a "Newt…"

/come on slinthead, you could do better than that!/ is Gally thoughts, as the brunette simply stop after that.  
Newt turn to him with a soft smile "we are almost there, don't worry… it's just at the end of this bloody crowd street, you know?"  
"Maybe we should go back, you need to speak with doctor Paige…"  
"Oh, Tommy, don't be silly now, Minho needs our help!" and then the blonde turns and starts to walk again, avoiding people that will crowd this place in three or four days time, and pulling Thomas along.

* * *

"We have a plan for going inside?" the greenie asks, useful for the first time.

"Well, Gally will let us in…"  
"Oh, is he here?"  
"He's following us Tommy.." Gally cannot suppress a amused grin, Newt power always surprise him. Then the newbie asks "Is following us now or in three days time?" and ok, maybe he's not completely dumb after all…  
"I'm here now", Gally decide to reveal himself, amused when he startles the greenie.  
"bloody time! Let's save Minho now!"  
"slow down, blondie, I'm going first, I will ask them to let you see that shuck face of your boyfriend, and THEN you'll be able to speak with him and deal with the fact that he left you and that is in the experimental program now and you're not, ok?" Gally is well-known for his short temper, and this situation is wearing his nerves off. Also, his enhanced hearings is catching the yells and screams and cries of those inside the building, and now he knows for sure that the director knew about his power when she denied him the clearance for this building.

"you do not understand, we have to save him from this place, they will hurt him, they will hurt so many people! It will be worst than with Alby, and then they will hate us… please, please we have to save him… don't let him burn… He will burn, his skin will blister and liquify, and so the all mall will burn and and and all those innocents and oh, gosh, they will call it a terroristic attack, and then they will blame us… All those innocent people, how he will live with that?…"  
by the end of this rant, Newt's face is covered in tears, and his breath is so labored and shallowed that Gally and Thomas are both ready to catch him when the Brit's eyes roll inward and the lean boy crumble down unconscious.  
Gally gazes the useless and panicked greenie, and the fainted blonde in their arms, and just sigh "let's take him inside before someone try to call ambulance…"

* * *

For once in this day, they are lucky: the nurse at the entrance, Nick, used to work in the other WICKED facility, and he recognize Gally and let them in. Gally focus on other senses to cut out the cries from the level below them, the isolation rooms probably, or Rat-man playground, for all they knows. He shivers at the idea that he could have been one of those screaming kids, if he hadn't learnt how to hide his power so long ago. He disguise it as an attempt of repositioning Newt left arm on his shoulder. From Newt's other side, Thomas, who's holding the Brit's other arm, looks at him questioning, but Gally just looks away.

Nick lead them to the common room just past the hall, where Gally and Thomas lie down an still unconscious Newt on one of the couches.  
Then Gally feels himself pushed away, and suddenly a frantic Minho is hovering over the fainted boy.  
"Newt, Newt! Thomas, what happened to him? why you are both here?"  
any answer or remark from both Thomas or Gally is cut away from a pained groan coming from the couch.  
"Newt?" Minho turn back to him "are you ok?" but the blonde doesn't establish eyes contact, nor acknowledge the asian boy presence either way.  
"Tommy, please, Tommy, we have to save Minho… please…" the brit murmur to himself  
Minho tries to shake his shoulder, but the blonde keeps saying in his breath "save him, save Minho…please"  
Minho is shocking him hard now, and calling his name "Newt, Newt, I'm here, I'm fine, please Newt come back!" but we no results.  
And then Gally has to step in: "It's too late, Minho, he push too hard and now… he passed the Gone…I'm sorry, kid"  
the only answer is the frantic cry of the Asian boy.

Notes:

*note: I discover the Sentinel/Guide world thanks to the brilliant "Built to Fall Apart" by tridecaphilia on AO3

… please refers to that for more information!


	8. Ava

Sorry everyone for the long wait...  
thank you to anyone who comments, you guilty-ed me into write this :D

* * *

 _Subject: Dr. Ava Paige_

 _Role: Director [—]_  
 _The hospital Director is both a manager and a doctor, for both understanding the needs on the health workers and of the patients._

 _._  
Dr Paige knows she is suppose to keeps her distance from her patients. But on the other hand, she strongly believe that her empathy is what makes of her a good psychiatrist. That means that even if she cannot show it to anyone, at least in the solitude of her mind she can confess to herself that the scene in front of her is breaking her heart.

Nurse Brenda drags her in the room 5 for the celebration of Mr Park's, Minho's, birthday. Said young man is sitting on his bed, with a cake saying "happy bday Min" on his lap. Mr Edison and Miss Agnes are standing in front of him, trying to look cheerful and to sing the typical birthday song. But it's obvious that everyone is painfully concentrate on the other boy sitting in the bed, Mr Isaac. The blonde is shoulder to shoulder with Mr Park, completely oblivious to what's happening around him. Sometime the blonde murmurs to himself, and every time he do so, the asian boy cringes.

The song ends, and in the silence of the onlookers, Newt repeats "please, Tommy, please…" and "we have to save Minho… please…" and "…worst than Alby…" and after almost a week in this state, the others should be used to the Brit's whispers, but everyone looks as heartbroken as the first time Nurse Gally brought him (with Mr Edison and Mr Park) back from Janson facilities.

Nurse Brenda come closer to the Director and in a soft whisper asks: "Did you figured out what happened to Alby Einstein in the Doctor Janson facility?"  
Dr Paige shakes her head and murmurs back "He turned 18 and signed dismissal two days ago… No sights of him till then, even if I have Nurse Jorge to try and call him, to let him knows that Mr Isaac needs him. I mean, they used to be roommates, and Mr Einstein was pretty fond in the younger boy…"

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Nurse Gally sticks his head through the door, looking around to the little crowd of the room 5.

When he turns to face the to boys on the bed, where Mr Park is now hugging an oblivious Mr Isaac, his jaw grinds but his eyes are filled of sadness. He spares an hard glare to Mr Edison before turns to the two health workers and signaling them that he needs to speak with them privately.

Or maybe he is signaling only for the Director, but Nurse Brenda is just behind her when the doctor cross the doorway.

"You want to see that" are the only words from the male nurse as he turns and jogs towards the nurses station.

There the TV is on, and it's transmitting the News. The scene on it is the same as yesterday, with the terroristic attack to the underground in the closest by town. The images per se are already scaring, but the picture of Alby Einstein on a corner of the screen make everything worst.

 _"…the surveillance video shows the perpetrator as he crosses the turnstile and approaches the platform."_ the reporter says " _then the young man touches one of the column that explodes, apparently for mere contact with his hand, provoking the collapse of the entire building. The investigators are still at work to explain the modality of the fact…"_

"he… he just…" is the pained whine from Nurse Brenda as she covers her mouth with a trembling hand, and that brings back Dr Paige to the reality. Yes, a former patient of her just used his powers to kill forty-three people, and injury other twelve, and kills himself in the process.

As she try to confort her nurse, Mr Isaac words from Gally's report come back to torment her: _/You have no idea of what Rat-man his going to do to him/_ Gally wrote, and _/It will be worst of what happened to Alby/_ and there, as she meets the gaze from her trusted nurse, she realizes that the young man is thinking to the same phrases of the same report, and then she finds herself shivering.


	9. Gally2

_"….You have no idea of what Rat-man his going to do to him!…" the blonde keeps saying as the nurse takes the first step closer_  
 _"…It will be worst of what happened to Alby!…" Gally is almost out of the bushes he was hiding into, and then_ he wakes up.  
Shuck, he is not suppose to sleep, he is suppose to vigil on the patients.  
His gaze scans the screens in front of him. Everyone looks fine. Apparently this night he is the only one with nightmares.

His gaze fall over the screen that shows the room 5.

In the last week Minho had never slept in his bed, preferring climbing in Newt's one. If only the blonde could feel him…

They should be just patients, but are almost 3 years that he's here, more or less as long as Minho, and Newt was here before them, so they are part of his family, if you want. So, seeing the blonde like that breaks his heart. And the thought that this is all fault of the new Greenbean is unbearable! How can Minho tollerate the presence of the other one is a mystery for Gally. But then again, For Gally is a mystery also how Minho end up with the blonde. He remember perfectly his cheesy pickup line in the canteen:

_Flashback

"And I was thinking to be the good-looking one" the Asian said, sitting close to the blonde in the canteen table.  
"you are now, maybe, but after that nocturnal issue with Alby it will take all Clint's ability to give you back that nice face of yours" the cute blonde answered with a smile.  
If the black haired one was surprise, he managed to hide that better than Gally, that was still unsure of what those boys was able of…

He was unsettled from Newt's phrase, but his new job rapidly distracted him with more urgent stuff. At least till his following night shift.

He noticed that in the room 5, Alby was having a nightmare.  
When he arrived, Minho was already up, trying to wake up the other boy.

Then Alby, still trapped in his dreadful dreams, pushed his hand against Minho's cheek, and the younger boy just jumped away and started to scream.  
Newt ran out of the room, as a terrified Gally tried to assess what was going on with the asian.

When he managed to remove Minho's hand from the dark-haired one face, he noticed that his cheekbone was deformed, crushed, and the skin bruised. As he froze, wondering how the sleeping boy could have had manage to hit him so hard, Newt ran back, pulling another boy with him, and pushing the newcomer towards Minho.  
"Please Clint, fix his face" was what the blonde added, before kneel beside him, and gently lead Minho's head on his lap.

_end flashback

That night, Gally is sure of it, was the first time that the two boys slept in the same bed. After that, GAlly assisted as their relationship grows. They got their explosive moment, sometime in a literal way, thanks to Minho's power, sometimes they just yell to each other without arm the furnitures.

They were happy, even in this hell made of psychiatric, unneeded, cures and uncontrollable powers, they managed to find they dimension and grow something together. Sometimes Gally, thanks to his enhanced senses, overhear Minho promises of taking the other boy to the seaside, or to Paris, or whatever he could think in that moments. And he overhear Newt, describing Minho the house where the two of them would have grow old together.

And now, thanks to a shucking mistake and to a inept greenbean, all their dreams where shattered.

 _/….You have no idea of what Rat-man his going to do to him!…/_  
 _/…It will be worst of what happened to Alby!…/_  
 _/…we have to save Minho…/_

oh, Newt…


	10. Brenda2

Note:

This chapter is dedicated to thegirlwiththerainboweyes that commented twice for the double chapter of yesterday, and so motivated me to write again today!

I hope you will enjoy the TeresaxBrenda chapter!

please consider that:  
"Bla" normal specking  
 _/Bla/_ read thoughts

* * *

Teresa shouldn't follow her as Brenda tidies up the patients rooms. Brenda knows that the girl is suppose to be in the art therapy session, but she cannot force herself to bring it up.

Teresa is looking out of the window at the garden where Minho and Newt are sitting on a bench, and the muscular boy's arm is around the blonde lean waist. Even if Brenda can't see the Brit's face from her position, she knows that his eyes are still unfocused, his mind is still lose in the terrible future is tormenting himself with.

"I read Newt mind the other day…" Teresa starts.

/ _Sweetie, you shouldn't do this stuff, and even less you should tell me about that/_ Brenda thinks, but she is keep it for herself.

"I know, I know… but oh, Brenda!… he is so scared for Minho, his emotions and thoughts are so overwhelming… they are so much in love with each other… "

 _/yes, their situation is tragic…/_ Brenda tries to pull up all the walls she can around her mind and her heart, as she don't want Teresa to know how much the situation upsets her, especially after what happened to Alby…

Maybe this time she fails to keep the telepath out of her mind, or maybe she succeeds, but her face give out her emotions. However that may be, as she's concentrating on the bed sheets she is changing, a pair of thin arms wrap around her waist, and she feels the heartbeat of the other girl against her back, where the others brunette chest leans against her.

And then Teresa's power flows through her, and she becomes aware of the other's emotions: 'pride' for the move she just did, 'concern' for the nurse wellbeing, 'fear' for whatever she reads in Newt's head.  
And after 'curiosity' in discovering Brenda's powers, and then they are listening and feeling each other thoughts, and that create a strange resonance ( _I feel that you feel that I feel that you feel that_ …) that send the two girls spiraling down in their own world loosing contact with the reality.

Brenda is loosing herself in their reverberating feelings, and then Teresa save them, or to said it better: Teresa's perfect pink lips softly kiss Brenda's ones erasing any thought in both the girls.

That's enough to the nurse for regaining consciousness of herself and of her role. Although takes all her strength to pull herself away, Brenda manages to step back.

/ _I'm sorry, we can't…/_ she says to the other through her thoughts  
/ _Then our situation is almost as tragic as theirs/_ is the answer from Teresa.  
/ _No one get his happy ending in this wicked place/_ answers Brenda as she kisses the other girl's forehead

As the nurse steps back again, Teresa turns to the window and sighs sadly.

When the nurse leaves the room for the next one, she does it alone.


	11. Jorge2

For thegirlwiththerainboweyes: You will have Newt POW chapter, but it will not be this one, sorry! the story is finished in my mind, and the chapter 13th will be his POW, and the third last chapter.

Hope you all still enjoying that... (Comments help the writing process)

* * *

Jorge is trying to give Newt his medicines. Minho is speaking with Dr Paige, and Jorge wonders if wait for the ebony. Sure, this is his job, he shouldn't need a teenager to help him.

"Come on, Newt, you have to take this pills. They will make you feel better, I promise."

The blonde is sitting on the windowsill, with his head pressed against the window and his hand drawing squiggles on the glass fogged by his own breath. Then those chocolate huge eyes turn on Jorge, and for the first time in days the boy seems aware of his surroundings.

"Jorge?"

The male nurse sighs with relief, maybe the boy is coming back…

It's hope last less than a breath than, the blonde destroys is hopes "We need to save Minho, please Jorge!"

The brown eyes are again unfocused and filled by tears.

"Oh, gosh, Minho…"

"OK, I will help you, but you have to take your medicines first, ok?" Jorge tries to wheedle the boy.

"Just swallow then, and everything will be fine…"

With an hand behind Newt neck and the other on the boy chin, Jorge slowly coaxes his jaw open, and then he pours the pills in the blonde's mouth. He gently forces the boy to drink, then he holds his jaw close and lift his chin up to convince Newt to swallow.

"What's are you doing to him!"

Minho runs inside the room and in a moment is on their side, placing himself between the nurse and his Newt, and pushing the older man away as the blonde starts to cough.

Jorge steps back as Minho turns and starts to pat his (boy)friend on his back, then he caress his cheek. "Are you alright Newt?"

"We need to save Minho" repeats the blonde breathlessly.

Jorge looks helpless as the exhaustion for the situation hits Minho, and transforms Minho's worry in blind rage.

"Slim it, shuck face! I'm here, I'm fine! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU SLINTHEAD!"

Minho now is shaking Newt by his shoulder, rougher and rougher as his tone increase.

"Minho" Jorge interrupt him with one hand on the mad boy and the other on the wrist that hold the blonde. "That's enough, you are hurting him and not helping at all"

Minho is not having anything of all this and he starts crying "Please Shuck face, come back to me"

Newt lift his right hand, and his fingertips caress the other boy face, from the creased forehead to the temple, down to the cheekbone and he follows the tears down to the edge of Minho's mouth.

"Newt?" Minho asks around to lump in his throat.

Jorge feels like he should do something, he is the nurse here, but the situation looks so suspended, so uncertain, that he doesn't dare to breath, let alone doing something.

Newt starts to hums what to Jorge sound like a lullaby and, when Minho sob in response, the blonde leads the dark hair one head against the crock of his neck and hushes him

"hush shuck face, we will save you, I swear, we will save you from Ratman's bloody plan…"


	12. Teresa2

Teresa is looking for Brenda. Maybe the nurse believes that they are done, but she knows that the other has feelings for her, that are fully reciprocated, and she will not let anything untried.

And this time she got a good excuse, so, when she manage to end up alone with Brenda in the laundry room, she starts: "Who is Aris?"  
"Beg you pardon?" Is the confused but polite answer from the nurse, but that's perfect because now that Teresa gain her interest and curiosity, Brenda is not trying to run away anymore.  
"Aris. My feeling is that is another kid here at WICKED, am I right?"

"He was, he is with Janson now. God knows what happened to him. Why?"

"You know that Newt is a bit better, right?" Teresa jump to another topic, but she's pretty sure Brenda will follow her.

"Yeah, he starts recognizing his surrounding more often… but how is that linked to Aris?"

"Since Newt is better, his mind his not overwhelming anymore, so I was able to read Minho thoughts for once"  
"And he was thinking of Aris?"  
"Yep, but it was like a black clouds in his mind, so I'm not sure what's going on… Scare me a bit. But there was also hope, in the same cloud…"

"Aris ability are similar to hypnotism, he can make people do stuff, managing their thoughts… maybe Minho's hoping that Aris could bring Newt back for good?"

"Mmm… Maybe… " And now Teresa is struggling to find an excuse to stay here a little longer.

No need for it apparently, as the nurse dock the door and assault Teresa's perfect lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Teresa shouldn't be in the nurse station, she knows that. But she's having a lot of fun, kneeling under the desk, distracting Brenda with light, teasing touches as the nurse try to looks professional as she speak with Gally. The male nurse is here just to says goodby, his shift is over as Brenda night shift is starting now, but something is bothering him. "In TV they are talking about increase the money for the research on the exoteric dexterities. This place is going to have more money next year than the sum of the last five years." he is saying.  
"Is that due to Alby's accident?" Brenda asks.  
"Apparently yes…"  
"shuck" Brenda breath, and Teresa is not sure if it's for the political exploitation and manipulation of a death kid, or for Teresa's fingers under her skirt.

"Anyway, I'm done for today. Don't enjoy yourself too much Brenda! goodnight Teresa.." Gally sniggers as he says goodbye. How he knows about her?

"Gally got abilities of his own" Brenda answers to her unsaid question. "No one can hide from him. Now come here, you little teasing minx!" Brenda adds, as she pulls her for a kiss.

* * *

They are naked and in full afterglow when, at the first light of the day, Newt stumble in the nurse station.

"Minho needs our help!" the blonde yells

"Go back to sleep Newt" Teresa all but growls.

"No no no, he is gone, he is gone" Newt keeps saying, and Teresa's heart aches for him. He was fine yesterday, lucid almost the whole day, and now they are back to the disoriented, panicked Newt.

"Shuck" Brenda said as she dress quickly with her eyes fixed on the screens. "Minho is not here…"

Shuck.

* * *

Aris powers are inspired to the pusher power in the film "Push" with Chris Evans, Dakota Fanning,

to CheetahGirl9X9 : welcome back! yeah, real life sometime drain our time away from this sacred place!

for the pills: htere are good pills and bad ones, and there is the use and the abuse. If the doctor recomend them, he probably knows better. And anyway, without pills we wouldn't have Matrix!

to thegirlwiththerainboweyes : Hold your horses, next one will be from Newt point of view!


	13. Newt2

_Not everything that you see will become real, you know. That's only the most probable future._ Doctor Paige told him once. _Sometimes you will be able to change it. That's also the reason you cannot see yourself in the future, because you alway have the possibility of interacting with it to change it. Or, sometime you will deal with self fulfilling prophecies, things that will happen only because you saw them and your action will lead to them. But don't let this block you, you have always the right and the duty to try to change what doesn't sit well with you._

Newt remembers when the future he saw was filled with Minho's future, the detached house with Newt and Minho pictures over all the walls, with the sunny living room with the worn sofa, and what Newt believed being Minho's and his own imprint.

And then Janson, and Alby and the station and the mall and Aris, and Teresa and Tommy and Brenda and the secrets and the death and the fear and the scars and the feeling of unavoidability and the scream and the flames and the explosion and the pain and and and and …

 _Focus on the present._ He can hear Minho said in his head. Just a memory of what the older boy always tell him, but remind him what he has to do.

"Minho needs us" Newt says

"Yes, you already told us that" Brenda answers as she drive her cars with a bunch of patients inside.

Newt knows she will be fine, that Doc Paige will forgive her, but Brenda doesn't (and she didn't trust Newt when he said that to her) so she a bit cranky.

"We have to move faster" Newt says again

"Yes, you already told us that" Brenda snorts. And after she adds "By the way, why we have to bring all the gang with us?"

"i didn't told it to you yet?" Newt asks surprised, gaining a giggle form Teresa and a proper laugh from Tommy.

"Minho needs us" Newt adds as explanation. for him that IS the explanation.

"Yes, you already told us that" Brenda snigger.

"You have to turn right" Newt point out

"Yes, you already told us that… Oh, no wait, that was useful…" Brenda takes it back.

Newt is now concentrate on their aim. Now that the event is forthcoming, the visions are clearer and stronger, but seems also easier for him to keeps his contact with the reality. His head feels like is going to explode for the pain of all those images, but he cannot stop, he has to save Minho. He is in love with that bloody shank and if he has to lost himself in the future to save him, so be it. He will die to save Minho, because without the Korean boy he will his life is meaningless.

"Ok, this is the place" Newt says softly but urgently at the same time.

"When don't have too much time, you know the plan, let's stick to that!" he adds as a second thought.

"Newt.." Tommy sighs.

"I know Tommy, but you have to try, please, Tommy, please, we have to save Minho…" Newt pleads as he dismounts from the car.

"Newt, you didn't tell us the plan yet" Teresa urges as she and the others follow Newt in the shopping mall the blonde dreamed about in the last weeks..

"Oh…" Newt stops abruptly. That's bad. Minho needs him and he cannot keeps is bloody timeline straight.

 _Breath, shank, you can do it, focus on the present._ Minho is still in his mind. Will that be his future? condemned to hear Minho voice without the possibility of discerning the present from the future and the real from the fantasy?

Newt inhale deeply one and a second time. The third breath is finally not too shaky, at the fourth he find is balance.

"We have to save Minho." This time, the other are listening.

"Brenda, I need you to use Teresa powers to react in Minho's mind, erasing what Aris plant in it."

"What?" The two girls yell together

"You two slept together, so now you have her power right?" Newt would be amused for the twin blush on the girls cheeks, if he wasn't so scared for Minho.

"Why her?" Tommy inquires, trying to not think about the implication of Newt's phase

"Because she knows Minho and Aris. Brenda, you have to boxed away all the thoughts that don't feel like Minho. Start from the most suspect ones, and keep going untill Teresa stops you."

"What do you mean with 'box away'?" Brenda asks puzzled.

"You cannot destroy thought, but you can force him to forget them. You will find it easier if you visualize his thoughts as documents, and you put them in a box." Newt tries to be as clear as possible, but he knows that she will figure it out.

"How should I know when stop her?" Teresa asks bewildered.

"You will read my mind. When Minho's future will go back to the previous one, the let's-kill-everyone-so-that-Janson-will-have-more-governative-money-for-his-research free future, you will alert her."

And now Newt braces himself for the hardest part of the plan, convince Tommy to do his part.

Newt turns to face the other boy, His honey-like eyes meet the chocolate brown ones, trying to transmit all the urgency of the matter.

"Tommy" croaks before tries again "Tommy, I need you to levitate something bigger of the bloody origami. I need you to levitate me"

"What? No way, man!"

"I have to touch Minho, to slow down the flames and avoid that the bloody place from fall over our heads. Also, in this way I will catch the changing of the future as soon as it happened…"

"Why you cannot just walk to him?" Teresa asks sniggering

"Because is too late for that" Newt phrase is underline from the first scream of the fire alarm, and from the cries of the customers that start to run out of the mall.

They have to save Minho, right now.

* * *

Notes:

Newt Chappie; yay!

all for thegirlwiththerainboweyes as promises

CheetahGirl9X9, as fidelity gift, you can have Minho's one (next and second last)

Only two more chapter to the end fellows!

Thank you for reading so far.

Don't think is needed, but let's repeat that I didn't own anything but the errors.


	14. Minho2

It's start with dark and fog.

That's all he can feel

Dark, fog and fire.

And then the scream of the alarm, and the scream of the people.

Dark, fog, fire and fear.

And then, something hit him.

Not like an idea, but like a shank thrown to him, and like the floor against his back.

But the shank got soft hands and melodic voice.

And someone is in his mind!

He starts to build walls in his mind. All those years at WICKED teach him how to deal with the psychic.

"He is fighting me" he hears a female voice to say. He knows that he should recognize her, as he should recognize the soft hands and the melodic voice that were lulling him before the intrusion, but the darkness, the fog, the fire and the fear keep everything unclear.

And then a hummed lullaby.

Their song. Their? His and….and… who?

Blonde hair and honey-like eyes appears in his mind.

And damn lullaby that always manage to relax Minho.

"Come on, bloody shank, let Brenda works, stay with me…" a warm voice commands as the song ended.

This voice reminds him of sunny, lazy afternoon on the bed spent to kiss and to whisper promises and visions for a future together... Kisses and whispers, but with who?

"Kiss him" the first, female voice commands.

Minho wonders for a moment how he should kiss someone he cannot see, but it's just a moment, and then soft lips are on his ones. The familiar taste of strawberry and of something chemical (that klunk of pills, his brain provide) takes some of the fog away.

Dark, fog, fire and strawberry and Newt.

NEWT!

How he could have forgot Newt, his soulmate, his other half?

Minho takes control of the kiss, trying to transmit his apologies in it. Newt's body is plaster against his own, and Newt soft hands are entangled in Minho's hair.

And then dark and fog are tamed, and Newt is the only thing that matter.

He let himself getting lost in the smaller boy embrace for a while, but at a certain point something come back to him: Fire!

The fire is around them, and he is not doing anything to stop it, to protect Newt!

A moment of clearness, and Minho become aware of Thomas flying fire estinguer all around, Teresa wrapped around Brenda, keeping the nurse stable but with her piercing eyes fixed on him and Newt, and the blonde, curled on his chest and head, protecting him from his Minho's own flames with his lean body, fingers entangled in Minho's hair and forehead press against forehead as Newt regains his breath.

Is just a moment. Then Minho starts to resorb the flame, he cannot let them touch Newt body, that's only him to do, and extinguishes them.

Newt smile sweetly "welcome back, you bloody shank, you scared me to death!"

Minho smile back "slim it, shuck face!" He said playfully.

Then the darkness wraps around his mind again and he pass out with Newt voice calling his name over and over again.

* * *

Notes:

for CheetahGirl9X9, as promised, this is your fidelity gift the kiss is all for you, hope that it will be enough!

Next chapter will be Tommy's epilogue.

please let me now what do you think of it so far!


	15. Thomas2

How should Thomas going to survive without this place?

WICKED is his house now but, of course, the feed of their adventure ended up on the news, and now Thomas' mum knows that he is not crazy. So now she is here to take him back.

Take him away from the first place he felt at home in a long time.

Away from the new guy, Aris, that arrives here after Doctor Paige discover about their adventure and fired Janson and close the other WICKED's facility. The boy is cute and sweet when he is not trying to enter in your mind to have you acting as a kamikaze for the Ratman.

Away from Teresa, his sister from another mother, and her strange, forbidden relationship with nurse Brenda. The two girls are trying to be discreet, but seems to him that they are hiding in any rooms he stepped in.

Away from the love doves, Minho and Newt, and their strange dynamic, with one lightening their room on fire, and the other one getting lost in the future two days out of three. And their snogging in any room Brenda and Teresa are not in.

Away from nurse Gally, that now is hugging him, with a "you're not too bad for a greenie" and an unsaid 'thank you for saving my friends'. He is growing on the bigger man, he knows that.

After him Jorge and Brenda and Minho hug him one after the others. Looks like any shanks of WICKED is here in the hall to bid farewell to Thomas.

It's Newt turn to hug him now, and he seems more lucid today than the rest of the week.  
The blonde hugs him and kisses him on his cheek. "Don't worry Tommy, you are free now. You will not come back in this wicked place, if you manage to avoid to flight those bloody frogs from the science lab during you first day back to school."

Minho hugs the blonde, but he's looking at him with a suspicious glare.

Thomas' mum drag him away, probably she feels uncomfortable for Newt phrase, but Thomas doesn't mind. His mind is to his first day back to school.

He made newt flight, frogs will not be a problem.

He just really, really hopes that 'bloody' was the Brit usual saying, not a proper adjective for the amphibians.

* * *

Notes:

And that all, folks. Thank you for following so far! Maybe there will be a sequel, with Janson revenge, but I'm not promising anything.

I would just remind that the characters of tmr don't belong to me. Also, I'm doing that only to improve my English, so I will be grateful if you could point out my mistakes in the comments (I swear, s are my major problem, but also hypothetical phrase are evils)

For CheetahGirl9X9, I'm sorry MinhoxNewt is not your cup of tea, thank you for following anyway!

For thegirlwiththerainboweyes, thank you so much! let's face it, sometime I updated only for finding new comment in my email, and you never let me down :*

For fadingshadowss that was the faster that I can XD

For 101olive4u thank you! Not enough time for the group B, maybe in the sequel, if there will be one...


End file.
